In large computer systems, numerous printed circuit assemblies (PCA) are connected together at a computer backplane. Each PCA may be individually modified and updated. This modification is typically not discernable from the appearance of the PCA. Therefore, information is often placed on a label on the PCA.
Often the modification or update of one PCA in a computer system may require modification of one or more PCAs in the computer system in order for the computer system to function properly. Therefore, in order to update one PCA it may be necessary to examine several PCAs in order to determine versions of which PACs are extant in the system. This can be extremely time consuming and inconvenient.
Additional problems arise when PCAs are remotely update. That is, updating certain PCAs may not require the exchanging of hardware but only the replacing of software. The replacement software may be transferred through telephone lines and installed in a PCA without a service representative being required to visit the cite of the computing system. In this case, however, the service representative would be unable to read the labels on other PCAs within the computing system. Further, he would be unable to relabel the updated PCA